


Bandaids

by meif-wa (fizziefizzco)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/meif-wa
Summary: Masumi Usui comforts reader who got themselves hurt
Relationships: Usui Masumi/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Bandaids

Your head throbbed with pain. More specifically, your eye was swollen closed, your nose was bleeding, and your face and body were covered in scratches and bruises. Sitting dejectedly inside the nurse’s office, you wanted the nurse to get back quickly so you could get signed out and go home. 

Home would be better. Home wouldn’t have fake friends and horrible bitches who beat you up and push you down the stairs just because you’re dating the school’s “prince”. You hadn’t even seen the photos yourself, but apparently Kazunari Miyoshi of Masumi’s theatre troupe had posted a sneaky selfie of the two of you.. in a rare moment of both of you smiling naturally. It swept through the school like wildfire, and this morning you got cornered. 

You tried to run away, and were relieved to find your friends- only for them to have just been part of the trap. “How could you?” They hissed and spat, one putting her cigarette out on you. “You claimed to not even be into ‘that shit’ were you a whore all along?” You drew a crowd, unable to fight back as they kept kicking, scratching, punching you. 

Adrenaline kicked in, and you tried to fight back, only to get pushed down the stairs. The fight was drawing a crowd, and thankfully you weren’t in critical condition when administrators broke the fight up. 

* * *

Masumi had been fighting to stay home that day. He was partially excited to see Yuki’s designs for the new show, and partially just really really lazy. It took a pissed off Tsuzuru, Tachibana, Omi, and Sakyo to shove him into Sakyo’s car and drive off to school. 

He’d gotten signed in, got an earful from the headmaster, and was heading off to his class on his own when he saw the nurse pass by him. Hmm, he thought as he saw the limping person that was being supported by the nurse. He paid no mind, not even noticing it was you, and just hurried off back to his class. 

“Hey Masumi.” His usual fans tones of flirting were a lot more.. smug than usual. He’d normally not pay any attention to them, but he had a horrible feeling.

“What happened?” He asked, his voice as low growl, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed. 

“Oh.”One of the girls drew out at she sat on Masumi’s desk, crossing her legs in a way that exposed her thighs to him. “Nothing really. Just a little bit of pest extermination.” She cocked her head to the side, a wide smile on her face. She wasn’t one of the ones who beat you up, but she was one of the more ... vocal of his fans. Masumi pieced the truth together, standing up from his chair with anger. 

“What did you do?” He spat, the girl smiling like a lazy, fat cat. 

“I didn’t do anything. Their friends attacked them. They’re in the nurse’s office now.” She yawned fakily, crossing her arms with a pout as he only grew angrier. 

“The bitch deserved it.” She mumbled loud enough for Masumi to hear. In the next moment, the desk was toppled to the side, and the fan was shaken up on the floor as Masumi left the classroom. 

* * *

Your head turned towards the door to the nurse’s office, a wave of relief washed over you.

“Alright.” You sighed, “Let’s get this paperwork over with so I can go home. I promise you I’ll go to the hospital.. eventually.” 

You didn’t expect to come face to face with a distressed Masumi. He looked scared as he looked you up and down, eyes wetting as he tried to maintain a tough look. He walked slowly over, you equally as frozen by his sudden appearance. 

“What did they do to you?” He asked, his voice a lot softer than you were used to. “Nothing.”You tried lying, tried building up walls around you- to keep him safe. Why did he need saving, and not you? You weren’t sure. But he did. You kept getting it beaten into your head that you were trouble, and a bad omen, and you’d only bring him down. Maybe by pushing him away, you were protecting yourself? He wasn’t backing off though. 

“Don’t lie to me.” His tone was firm now, as he grabbed some things from a nearby shelf. If the nurse wasn’t in, and the problem wasn’t major- she had some small things to treat minor wounds. Masumi grabbed antiseptic, gauze, and cotton pads. You couldn’t find the words to say to him, not even as he kneeled down in front of you and took one of you legs in his grasp. You studied his face as he wetted a cotton pad with antiseptic. 

He was so stoic around you, though you saw the minor flecks and shadows and echoes of other emotions. Like he was trying to hold something back from you. Right now though, he was wearing his frustration and sadness on his sleeve. You could trace the frown lines and drink up his tears. It only hurt more that you felt you weren’t worthy of being around him. You believed those wicked words. When he noticed you staring, a mask of his usual expression went up, shooting you an annoyed look as he dabbed at the scrape on your knee. 

“Fuck.” You hissed, jerking your leg out of his grasp. “Warn me before you do that shit.” Masumi was annoyed back, responding by grabbing your leg a bit more forceful. “Stop doing reckless shit like this then.” He hissed back at you, continuing to wipe down the cuts and scrapes. You yanked your leg away one last time, a more serious but .. hesitant expression on your face. You had to push him away, it wasn’t what you wanted- but it was for the best of both of you... He’d undoubtedly find someone better. 

* * *

“Don’t you have fans to go comfort?” You tried sounding angry, though it sounded fake. “You shouldn’t be here with some whore who’s trying to ruin you.” Your voice growing unconsciously ragged as you recited the very same words that were spoken to you earlier. Masumi looked at you with a somber expression, that only hardened as he listened to what you said. He knew those weren’t your words. Though, he wasn’t sure if now was the time to hug you.. or if he was slipping back to being obsessive... He chose to maintain his distance, grabbing the gauze to bandage your legs up. 

“I don’t care about them.” He started, locking eyes with you from his kneeling position as he finished the binding. “ They aren’t you, nor are they my friends. They called you a whore and hurt you. Don’t you care about yourself?” He wanted to be comforting, but the sheer.. audacity of those assholes who hurt you made it hard for him to maintain his calm. You said nothing, tears forming and rolling down your face , as you gripped your school uniform so hard it turned your knuckles white. 

“P-please.” You choked out, “Make this easy for both of us and just.. love someone else. Someone...” You drew in a ragged breath, more tears spilling from your eyes as you began to hiccup and sob. “Someone who isn’t a whore like me.” Now they’d done it, it wasn’t enough to hurt you, or to insult you- but breaking your spirit? Only a truly dastardly person would do this to someone. A true fucking monster. Who cares about the rules? Masumi grabbed your cheeks firmly but with gentle intentions, and brought your face to hiss to kiss you. His kiss shook you up, tasting like spices for curry mixed with sweet strawberry milk. It left you breathless as he pulled away,

“y-you need to-”You tried getting another protest out, before Masumi kissed you again, wrapping his arms around you. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to yours, breathing out his emotions to you. He was exhausted. “I only love you.I won’t find someone better, as everyone but you looks like shit to me.” He whispered out, tangling his fingers into your hair with one hand; and gently caressing your lower lip with his other thumb. “So please don’t kill me, by saying these horrible things about yourself. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll kill anyone who lays a harmful hand on you.” He pressed a much more gentle kiss onto your forehead before pulling away and stepping back.

“A bit dramatic. I thought Tachibana told you not to say these kinds of things?” You felt a bit better, better enough to tease him. He tsked. “Hippocrites, the lot of them. Sakyo says the same thing! I’ve been good haven’t I?” He asked, and now you weren’t sure if he was joking back. Before you could get an answer out though, the nurse entered the room carrying the paperwork in her arms. With a fierce and pointed stare at Masumi, then over to you- she shook her head. 

“This isn’t a love hotel, Mr. Usui. I have a patient to treat and send home. Want me to tell your Director and Mr. Furuichi about this?” Masumi gasped and moved out of the way, his usual expression returning to his face. Though you could tell this was a mask. The small corners of his eyes and lips were turned up. “Alright, I’m out.” He hummed and left the room, not before winking and blowing you a kiss. 


End file.
